-Secrets-
by anamera
Summary: When Elsa runs away from Arendelle, she meets a girl who has fire powers. Elsa also realizes that she has powers for a reason. But what if you had to choose between friendship or family?
1. Chapter 1

I can hear the sea through my open window. The waves are calm and gentle on the sandy shore. All is peaceful. I close my eyes and sigh in happiness.

"Aylin…" I sit bolt upright. It's been ages since that voice has called me. Occasionally I get whispers in my head. A knot forms in my stomach. My head spins. Why do I have these feelings?

A sharp knock rang through my room. I shot up and headed for the door. As I ran across the room, snowflakes began to form around my shoes. I was tired of this.

"Elsa, I brought you're lunch." The closed door muffled the sweet sound of my mom's voice. I reached for the ice-covered handle and turned the knob. The door opened slowly and the new light came in. New air drifted into my lifeless room.

Mother carried a tray full of hot, steaming soup and set it down on the little table next to the foot of my bed. "I hope you like it. It's noddle soup."

"Thank you." I tried my best to sound cheerful. I looked up at my mom. Her eyes sparkled and I could see the traces of tears.

"You're welcome, dear. Now I have to go. I love you, remember that."

"I love you too mom." She smiled, turned, and left. I bet she was glad to get away from me. I was the one who caused all this trouble. Why am I so stupid? Why am I such a danger?

I sit down at my table and carefully lift the spoon. _Why can't I be like other people? _Just as the thought crossed my mind, I realized the spoon was frozen. I've just about had enough of this.

Sometimes I wish my powers would go away. But other times, I really like them. I just need to control them. Then I could go outside and play with Anna. All I have to do is think really hard. I suddenly remembered the time I hit Anna in the head with my powers. Control. That's what I'll learn to do.

Another knock on the door. I'm so startled I jump alittle. I look down at my soup. Great. It's also frozen.

"Elsa, can you please play with me?" I immediately knew it's Anna. For a minute, I had a vision of myself opening the door and letting Anna come in. But I shook myself to reality. I didn't want to hurt Anna _again._

"I can't Anna. I'm eating." That was a lame excuse

"After you finish?" I knew she would say that.

"No."

"How about tomorrow?"

"No, Anna."

"The next day?"

"No, Anna, please stop. Go play by yourself."

"Okay, bye." I could hear Anna's footsteps slowly fade away.

I took a deep breath. It was so hard to push Anna away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa, can we play?" Anna's muffled and squeaky voice was barely heard through Elsa's frost-covered door. Would she ever learn how to control her powers?

"Not today. I'm busy." She sounded stern, but inside, Elsa was about to burst into tears. How much longer could she keep this up? It pained her so much to tell Anna to leave her alone. But remember, it's to protect her.

"Why don't you come outside and see the pretty flowers? I can't name them all yet but Mrs. Verdi is teaching me." Elsa suddenly had an idea. But she hated to lie to Anna.

"I can't today. I have a cold." Now she wished she hadn't said that.

Elsa saw the light under the door shift. Perhaps Anna was trying to peak under the door again. "Oh, I hope you feel better! Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No, it's fine. Go run off and play by yourself, now, okay?" The light shifted again.

"Okay. Feel better soon, Elsa."

Elsa could feel a burning sensation in her eyes. Tears started to form. This was the first time she ever lied to Anna. Why was Elsa turning into a girl she didn't want to be?

She paced the room not knowing what to do. Maybe she could review the names of all the flowers in Arendelle too. Elsa reached for the book on flowers on top of her dresser, but just as she pointed her toes to get higher, a thin sheet of ice crept along the floor. Now her room is an ice skating rink.

Another knock came from her door. "Elsa, I have something for you, can you open the door?" It was dad. Elsa ran to the door.

"Ahh there you are." The king looked around the ice-covered floor. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of small, white gloves.

"The gloves will help. See? Conceal it-"

Elsa joined in, "Don't feel it,"

"Don't let it show." They synchronized.

Elsa's father smiled down at her. "I hope they will help. I'd better get going now. I love you."

"I love you too." The king turned, and walked out the door while Elsa closed it behind him.

She looked down at her gloves. At least they were pretty, with intricate designs and patterns. She held out her hand to examine the gloves.

"Elsa." Stifled and squeaky, it was Anna again.

"I thought you were outside, Anna." With the gloves on, Elsa felt better.

"I got you something." She could imagine Anna bending down. Anna slid something under her door. It was a blue card. Elsa grabbed it and to her relief, she didn't freeze it. Maybe the gloves will help her control her powers!

She opened the card. There was a bunch of freshly- picked flowers and to the other side of the paper, there was a picture of Elsa on her bed with a tissue in her hand and Anna beside her. Up above the picture, it said, "Feel better soon!" Now this made her want to cry.

"Do you like the flowers? I just picked them."

"I love them, Anna." She tried to hold back tears.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little, yes."

"Can you come and play then?"

"No, Anna. I'm sorry. But thank you for my card."

"Okay. Feel better soon! That's what it says on the card." Anna's light footsteps disappeared.

* * *

Hope you like it! This one is a little longer. Please review!


End file.
